Until We Meet Again
by pinkfreak805
Summary: Ginny: at Hogwarts where everyone is adjusting and grieving. Harry: trying to track down the remaining death eaters and come to terms with no longer needing to be the chosen one. Letters between the two love birds, Ron and Hermione moments too.
1. Prologue: The Letter that Started it All

**AN: This is only the prologue and it does a lousy job showing you what this story will be like. Please be patient and goto the first chapter. :) This story will be correspondents between Ginny and Harry once she goes to Hogwarts, and possible further as well. There will be some sappy love letters, drama, and believe me with Harry being an aurora magic and adventure. I have to warn you that I took some liberties here and guessed on a lot of things. Really Rowling didn't give much info as to what goes on during this time period. So I just tried to follow what she did say and guessed about the rest. If you think I made a mistake or didn't stay true to something PLEASE send me a review expressing what I should change and I promise to take it VERY seriously. **

Prologue

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't believe the time has finally come, and now we're saying goodbye._

_I just wanted to let you know that being with you this summer was amazing and couldn't have lasted long enough to ever satisfy me. _

_Now it's over, but I have hopes for this year. You'd better write me a lot or expect howlers at least every day._

_But really Harry, I want to know everything. Tell me what you do, people you meet, things they say. Tell me so much that I can feel like I'm there with you._

_Until we meet again._

_-Ginny _

Harry looked up from the letter with a smile and summoned a quill and parchment to get started.

**AN: Please have faith and read more.**


	2. Chapter 1: Remind me why i'm doing this

**Chapter 1: Remind Me Why I'm Doing this Again**

"What is the deal with those two?" Ron asked, scowling at something behind me. I turn and see that it's Harry and Ginny that are causing his comment. They're off alone and sharing a kiss beside one of the train station columns.

"Looks like they're saying goodbye if you ask me."

I turn back and see that Ron is now shooting the look at me. "Oh no," I roll my eyes. "Are you going to be over protective and against kissing again?"

"No... Well probably. But what I meant is the change between them," Ron explains. "They hardly seemed to talk after the war, then all the sudden a few weeks ago they're all snugly again."

"'Snugly!" I snort. Ron gives me the look again. "Sorry, no I understand. I don't know what happened either. But I just assumed they'd get back together again."

"I'm not sure how I feel about them," Ron sighed heavily, his head and shoulders bent forward.

"Hey." I look deep into his blue eyes, and place a hand tenderly onto his shoulder. "What's really wrong?" Although I understand him being a little upset about Ginny and Harry, it doesn't call for this kind of response.

"I just..." He looked away mashing his lips together.

"Tell me, please," I move my hand to his cheek and try to make my voice as soft as possible.

Ron sighed softly, his eyes coming back to me once again. "Being with you this summer... It made it easier... But with you leaving..." He trailed off in anguish, his eyes liquid and full. "I'm not sure if I can do it," his voice had grown rough.

"Oh Ron," I pull him into a full consuming hug. He plants his face into my hair and I felt his warm breath. "It'll be alright. I'll write, and you'll have Harry. You'll be so busy being an Auror..." I try to think of more, but it's hard because this exact subject has been weighing on my mind ever since I decided to return to Hogwarts.

I've been relying on Ron so much, not just this summer, but really ever since we became friends. He's always been there, especially lately. It's not hard to imagine life without him. That happened just last year when he left Harry and I. Those were the darkest most hideous months of my life. I can't go back there again. And although I know he's strong, I still worry how he'll be without my support. Fred's death really messed up him, and his whole family.

"I love you Hermione," He whispers. It's not the first time he's said it, fourth actually, but I still get that warm brain fogging, stomach jumping happy tingling feeling to the very ends of my toes.

I pull away to look at his face. "I love you too." My eyes begin to water as I look at his face and memorize it for the hundredth time. He takes my hand and pulls me in for a kiss. It's gentle and sweet, but I feel like there's more behind it than ever. It's as if we're begging the other to remember. Remember what you mean to me, how much I'll miss you.

We pull away at the sound of the train whistling, and just stand to look at the other.

"I'll write..."

"Every day," he cuts in smiling but in a serious way.

"Well, good bye." I force my legs to move me onto the train. Ginny is there too, and we stand together silently, watching our boyfriends get smaller before disappearing beyond the horizon.

"Ginny, remind me why I'm doing this," I whisper to her as I wipe away a tear.

She turns to me, eyes and nose pink. "Because education is important for your future," she recites.

"Right," I nod, and turn away from the window.

**AN: So this was a little Ron/Hermione moment. This story wont really be about them, but I wanted a moment with them too because I've always loved them as a couple. Their bickering always brightens my day, but I wanted to show them happy and in love in this instance. Next chapter will be back with Harry and Ginny. Please send me a review of what I did wrong, right, or both. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: No Longer Responsible

**Chapter 2: No Longer Responsible**

_Dear Ginny,_

_Not much has happened since you left. Ron and I don't start for another week, as you know._

_I'm staying at the Burrow, still can't make up my mind about where to live. Grimmauld Place is still not safe, and there really isn't anywhere else. _

_I'm looking at flats to stay in, but not sure if I'll go through with it._

_Enough about me, tell me about Hogwarts._

_I'm looking for your owl every day,_

_-Harry_

With the last scratch of his quill Harry looked up from the kitchen table in satisfaction, rereading several times before sending it out on his new owl, Prongs.

He watched it fly away with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Harry dear, I didn't know you'd be awake," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed having just walked in. She smiled warmly and went to the cupboard. "Are you hungry? I was just going to start breakfast."

"Yes, thank you."

Mrs. Weasley began boiling eggs and toasting bread, "Any plans for the day?"

"I was going to look at flats with Ron," Harry answered running a hand through his mussed hair.

"Oh, well I hope you know there's no hurry to move out," She began frying bacon and sausage. Mrs. Weasley had always cooked because she had to for her family, but as of late she was always preparing feasts. As if filling up everyone's stomach would ease the pain of losing Fred. And perhaps cooking was therapy for herself.

As a result Harry was fed better than ever, and there were constantly piles of leftover food that Percy took to homeless shelters each evening.

"No hurry," Harry agreed, "Just looking for the future." He couldn't live there forever, and Ron shouldn't either. Although Percy and George were over every day, and Bill visited frequently, now it was just Ron left of the Weasley children living there. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be begging him to stay with her constant food and extra care to look over the two young men.

"How responsible," Mrs. Weasley smiled affectionately.

Moments later Ron stomped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "Morning!" he called out. "When do we eat?"

"The toast is done dear, but you'll have to wait for the eggs and meat."

Ron summoned a plate and piled toast on top which he began to devour. There was a knock on the door and Bill came in with a cheerful greeting, the paper in his hand.

"Bill dear, will you be joining us for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"If you don't mind. Fleur has been working all night and won't be home until later. You cook much better than me any ways." Bill took a seat at the table, "Ron." The brothers nodded at each other in greeting. "Harry, how are you?"

"I'm alright" Harry shrugged and began to fill up his plate with the fresh off the stove. "Feel a bit cooped up though. Not that I don't love being here," he assured Mrs. Weasley. "It's just... Death Eaters are still out there, but Kinsley hasn't let me start working yet."

"He's right," Bill said getting his own food. "You've done so much already, you needed the break."

"Thanks, but it would been nicer to help somehow."

"Harry, Voldemort is dead, your job is done," Bill's voice had turned stern.

"But-"

"I'm not saying you can't help now too, but you need to let go of this obligation you feel. You're not responsible for completely fixing the world. It's okay to be just an average wizard."

"I don't want to be special!" Harry objected. "I never have! I just want to help."

"I understand," Bill nodded. "I'm just saying that you don't have to."

"Oh stop you two," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "This talk isn't for breakfast!" She plopped more food onto their plates. "Eat up!"

Bill shot Harry one more look before pulling out the paper and digging in.

Harry mulled over Bill's words as he ate.

No longer responsible... It was such a strange thought. Harry had spent the last seven years constantly weighed down by responsibility. It had just been a part of his life. Yes, it wasn't his responsibility any more, Harry was grateful for that. But he couldn't do nothing. If he didn't start doing something soon, he'd go out of his mind.

Later Harry was just about to go flat hunting with Ron when Prongs reappeared, holding Ginny's letter. Harry ran over and yanked open the letter reading hungrily.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear you're moving on, but I wouldn't object to you staying at the Burrow while I'm there for Christmas. Still, I hope you find some place great._

_Hogwarts is like much of the post war wizarding world, at a conflict between great joy and deep sorrow. It was wonderful to see all my friends again, but we're all still recovering._

_Hermione has been spending every second of her time not eating or sleeping in the library. It's actually getting a little scary so I'm planning an intervention. _

_The new DADA Professor is Sigurd McCarthy. I'd never heard of him either, but so far he seems pretty good. Not as good as you of course, but pretty good still. _

_I'm having Quidditch tryouts this Saturday, and really hope to find decent players. I think Quidditch could really do this place some good, but I fear people will be too sad to play._

_The good news is the new found friendliness between houses, it really gives one hope._

_I miss you already and hope you're safe._

_-Ginny_

_**AN: Thanks for sticking with me! next chapter we'll get to see Hogwarts and be with Ginny. I'm excited because I LOVE Ginny and hope to do her justice. Please review so that I'll know you're reading and get the constructive criticism I live off of :)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Strong For Them

**Disclaimer: Io proprio niente  
><strong>

**And now that I've insulted any Italians that might possibly have read this... On to the story!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Strong For Them**_  
><em>

_Dear Ginny,_

_Don't worry, I'll spend Christmas at the Burrow even if I move to Australia (which by the way, I wont)._

_It just wouldn't seem like a real Christmas if I wasn't surrounded by Weasleys._

_That doesn't surprise me, about Hogwarts, I feel that way every day I go out to Diagon Alley or some place. People either light up when they see me or burst into tears. Often both. And truly, I'm with them. So happy, and still sad._

_I hope Hermione gets better, I'd worried since she was always either with Ron and I or in the library. It might be hard, but try to get her out of her shell. Don't tell her this, but Ron has been eating a lot since she left. More than his usual splurge. It's pretty disgusting. I hope he understands that if he wants to eat like that once we move, he's buying the food. _

_It's good to hear that anyone would even try out to be the DADA teacher. I know it's no longer jinxed, but most probably don't. Good luck in that class, although I know you don't need it._

_I agree quditch always cheered me up, in fact I miss it a lot. I'm seriously considering buying a new firebolt. You'll be a great captain, I'll try and come see your first game if I can get away. _

_I can't wait to start working, all day I feel cooped up. I want to be out there blasting Death Eaters into Azkaban!_

_Good news though, Ron and I fond a flat. It's not too far from the Burrow, and has a great view of the city street. Okay the city doesn't thrill me, but it's quite nice. There's two decently sized rooms, and a fully equipped kitchen, and a little space we can use as a parlor. _

_We're moving in next week! And we really need to get furniture. I really wish you were here to help because Ron and me are lousy at interior design._

_I miss you a lot._

_ -Harry_

Ginny grinned imagining Harry and Ron wandering around a furniture store like idiots. Getting up from the common room sofa she stretched and gazed over at Hermione. She was occupying and entire table with all her books and parchment and looked completely exhausted. Her frizzy hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun, her skin pale, and dark spots rested under her eyes.

Shaking her head, Ginny folded up the letter and went over to her friend.

"Hermione, how's it going?"

Hermione looked up and gave a weak smile. "Pretty well, I can't believe I might have missed learning all this if I hadn't come back!" Her eyes shone with genuine excitement.

"You look tired, how many hours of sleep did you get last night?"

"None." Hermione looked back to her work. "I just got so caught up."

Ginny sighed. "Hermione..."

She had gotten her friend to limit her library visits, so instead Hermione moved her obsessive studying to the common room. It wasn't much of an improvement.

"I haven't just been doing school work either!" Hermione exclaimed. "But research too, on magical creatures. They're so fascinating, almost wish I'd continued the class. If Hagrid wasn't the teacher... Well any ways, and then I started looking into trials of creatures, and it's just awful. I think I want to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures once we graduate." She said it all quickly and with intensity.

"That sounds great." Ginny forced a smile. "Did you ever eat dinner?"

"No time." Hermione shook her head. "But I think I could use some food now."

"Wonderful!" Ginny agreed. "Why don't I take you down now?"

Hermione nodded, and they shakily walked down to the kitchen. As they passed the great hall, Ginny still found it odd to see the place so clean and polished. She still expected to see the mess and ruble from months ago. She almost expected to see the bodies... Ginny shook out that thought and the sting it brought. She had to think positively.

Ginny made Hermione wait outside the kitchen while she got the food so Hermione wouldn't go crazy over the house elves. When she returned Hermione had collapsed onto the floor against a wall, so the two ate right there until Hermione felt satisfied. She almost ate as much as Ron.

"Students, please return to your common room. Any students still out after the next fifteen minutes will receive detention." McGonagall's voice filled the hallways as every night.

"We'd better go." Ginny pulled Hermione up. "And when we get back, you're going straight to bed."

"But I-"

"No." Ginny interrupted sternly. "Ron asked me to take care of you, and I'm going to do that the best I possibly can."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Wait..." She looked astonished. "Ron asked you...For me?" Her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Come on Hermione, you need rest." Ginny took her friend by the arm.

"I can't believe it." Hermione sniffed.

"Well imagine how he'd feel if you're still like this when he sees you again."

Hermione nodded. "You're right, I should take better care of myself."

"Especially since Ron and Harry might come for the first quditch match."

"Really?" Hermione perked up. "That's great."

They were silent for the rest of the journey, Ginny took Hermione to their room, and actually tucked in the elder girl. She was out in a second.

Ginny slumped onto her neighboring bed and gazed at Hermione. She cared about her a lot, and in different ways.

For one thing, Ginny saw how good Hermione was for her brother. What an even match they made. She was just what he needed, and really brought out the best in him. Ron would some day screw his head on straight and ask her to marry him.

In another way Hermione was Ginny's friend and it had nothing to do with Ron. Hermione is just a caring, intelligent, brave thoughtful person that had always been there for Ginny. Ginny turned to Hermione when she was angry that Harry didn't notice her. It was Hermione that heard about all her troubles with Michael and Dean. It was Hermione that let Ginny cry on her shoulder when Harry left.

It was time for Ginny to return the favor.

Yes, Ginny was suffering too. She had lost Fred, her beloved brother. And now she had to be away from her family and Harry.

But Ginny would be strong. For Fred. For George. For Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron. For Hermione. For her parents. For Harry.

Rising with determination Ginny went back to the common room to write a letter.

**AN: To explain the disclaimer (so you don't think I hate Italians because I really don't) It's in Italian, but I don't know the language well so it's probably a really bad translation. But if anyone that knows Italian read it, they hopefully laughed. :)**

**More bad news (on my part again) I've realized too late that all of these chapters besides the Hermione/Ron goodbye scene are in third person, where as that is in first. I'm really sorry for all of you out there that this bothers. It bothers me too. I guess that makes it seem like Hermione is the third person telling the other chapters. Does that make sense? Not really. So I guess I just ask that you ignore that. In all the other chapters it just feels right to write in third, but for some reason that other was first person in my mind. Sorry.**

**If there's another Hermione chapter I'll see which style feels right and write by it. Any ways, thanks for reading, and please review whether you liked it or not so I can know.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Without Hermionne

**Chapter 4: Without Hermione**

September 10th

_Dear Harry,_

_It seems that Ron is eating off his pain, and Hermione is reading hers off. I finally got her out of the library, but she just stays in the Common Room now and goes without eating or sleeping. I'm trying, but she's making it difficult. Would you tell Ron to write to her more often please? Maybe it would help her. _

_And you can also remind my dear brother that all this eating will catch up with him very soon._

_While you're out getting your Firebolt feel free to get me one too. I'm so sick of the Cleansweep I've been using. I still haven't put a team together yet, but I've been out riding it since the day I arrived. It's complete rubbish. It won't turn as sharply as I'd like, and shakes a little if I go fast. I wouldn't doubt it if this broom has been used at Hogwarts since my parents were attending. _

_I really hope you can come for the game. It'd be wonderful to see you again. I still have no clue how it'll go yet._

_I'm sorry you feel cooped up, but I'd feel better if I knew you wouldn't act stupid and go chase Death Eaters the second you can. You don't always have to be the hero. I'd still like you anyway. _

_That's great news about your flat! I can't wait to see it. I demand a tour as soon as possible. And good luck furniture shopping, I can't wait to see how you two do._

_Oh and there's a Hogsmeade visit October 10th, I'd love to meet up with you there._

_-Ginny _

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"I think." Ron hesitated. "Are you sure we can do this?"

"Come on Ron, we're adults now."

"I know, it's just-"

"Let's do it before you bail on me."

"I won't!" Ron protested.

The two wizards held up their wands and disappeared with a crack.

Seconds later they reappeared miles away on a busy city street. They turned to the other and took a deep breath before taking the first step simultaneously, and then entering the brightly lit and spacious building.

"Hello, can I help you?" greeted an obvious bored teenager wearing the store uniform.

"Uh, yeah," Harry responded. Ron was looking more uncomfortable by the second. "We're looking to get stuff for our new flat."

"My name's Crystal. Would you like me to assist you?"

"Yes!" Ron blurted it out as though he was begging for her help.

Crystal looked startled. "Are you looking for kitchen, living room, or bedroom items?"

"All of the above."

"Oh," Crystal's eyes gleamed. She could tell there would be a lot of commission for her if she played this right. "Let's get started with the kitchen."

"Sounds good," Harry agreed following her to a part of the store full of table and chair displays. The whole way Crystal went on about wood and fabric. All of it sounded like a lot of gibberish to Harry.

Ron rushed ahead and jumped into the most cushioned chair he could find. Harry had decided to ignore him. Crystal directed Harry to the largest fanciest table set in the place.

"This is the north shore set," Crystal presented it gleefully. " It's very elegant, and comfortable too." She gave more meaningless details that went over Harry's head. It seemed the point was to confuse the buyer into thinking they were getting something amazingly special and fancy.

"This is bigger than our kitchen," Harry chuckled. He walked over to a much smaller set. "This would fit much better."

Crystal looked at the new much smaller table with distaste, "What if you have guests over?"

_Then we can use an expanding spell_, Harry thought to himself. "This is fine, we'll take it."

"But with the chairs from the first set!" Ron spoke up, pointing to the cushioned fancy chairs from the larger, more expensive set.

"Alright," Crystal agreed grudgingly writing down their order. "Let's move on to beds," Crystal seemed much less enthusiastic now.

"Sounds good."

The shopping continued on like this as Crystal continued trying to take advantage of them, and Harry insisted on getting things small and simple. He also refused to buy all the useless accessories Crystal presented.

Ron kept picking up random things and exclaiming. "What an interesting contraption!" Or asking what the point of it was. Crystal tried to explain decorations to Ron with great frustration.

It was a relief when it was over for everyone.

The only real problem was when they had to exchange money. Harry hadn't used muggle money in a while and stumbled over it while Crystal gave him strange looks.

She wasn't sad to see them go. Her final goodbye seemed more like an urge to get them out. Once they finally walked out they breathed sighs of relief.

"That place made me feel so... Weird." Ron scrunched up his face. "I can't believe we did it."

"Me neither," Harry agreed. "But it's over now, and I'll probably never have to do that again."

"Hopefully!" Ron shuddered. "Next time I'm going with Hermione or not at all!"

Harry smiled. "I need to make another stop before we go back to the Burrow."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be much better, I just wanted to write this.  
>Please leave a review!<br>**


	6. Chapter 5: As You Wish

**Chapter 5: As You Wish**

_September 11th_

"Thanks for getting me out Ginny," Hermione smiled at her friend while digging in to waffles. Although not completely herself again, Hermione was already looking better; less tired, more alert and happy. That morning Ginny had even pulled Hermione's hair into a sleek half up-do, greatly improving the girl's appearance.

"Believe me it was a pleasure," Ginny gently hugged her friend before turning back to her breakfast. A moment later a single small bit of parchment floated down and landed before her. Curiously Ginny picked it up and recognized Harry's handwriting.

_As you wish milady_

"What do you suppose that means?" Hermione wondered peering at the note.

"No clue," Ginny admitted in puzzlement. She continued to stare at the parchment as if an explanation would appear, it didn't. Finally giving up, Ginny folded up the mystery parchment and stuffed it into her pocket.

Then a large owl swooped into the Great Hall carrying a long thin package.

Oh Merlin he didn't!

The package landed in front of Ginny, knocking over plates of toast and bottles of syrup.

Oh my... he did!

"Is that a broom?" Hermione exclaimed, her brown eyes double their normal size.

"I... I think so," Ginny was more amazed. "Guess I'd better open it." Half eager but partly reserved Ginny began tearing off the wrapping. It was a broom and she saw with awe that _Firebolt_ was written in gold on its slick handle. "I can't believe it," she gasped. She'd only been joking in her letter. She thought Harry would know. She never thought he'd really do it!

"Harry bought this for you?"

"I think so."

"But a Firebolt! Wow, it must be expensive!"

"It is." Ginny looked at her friend not knowing how to feel. This was too much, really. But still so sweet. But could he really afford it? He shouldn't be wasting his inheritance like this. She really could use the broom of course. It would be wonderful to ride on. But he couldn't buy her gifts like this! Most boyfriends bought jewelery. Harry knew what Ginny would really want, but she still couldn't believe it. It was the sweetest, craziest gift she'd ever received.

"Would it be bad of me to go riding this?" She asked smiling slyly.

"Well, we have charms in a hour," Hermione reminded her.

"I'll be fast then!" Ginny grabbed the Firebolt and rushed out of the castle.

As soon as she was through the doors Ginny hopped right onto the broom and swooped into the sky shooting towards the clouds like a rocket.

It was incredible! She hadn't felt so carefree since... Well she couldn't remember.

Like the world fading beneath her, it seemed that all her worries and sorrows were getting smaller and smaller. Ginny soon found herself laughing as she swerved and twirled around the grounds. This soon turned to tears.

Harry had given her the most amazing gift possible. Not because it cost a lot, but for what it meant. He'd given her something that brought her happiness that helped her forget the pain for a second, which gave her perspective.

Harry was amazing. He couldn't have realized how much this would mean to her.

Ginny wanted to write him a letter of thanks saying how much she loved him, but she couldn't write it. It wouldn't convey her true feelings. On top of that Ginny had decided weeks before she couldn't write that she loves Harry in a letter. She'd never said it in person. Until she did, she couldn't write it no matter how much she wanted to.

But she knew she loved him, she'd know it for quite some time now, but did Harry _love_ her yet? It was still a mystery. And she wouldn't be the first to speak up.

With a heavy heart Ginny had to descend to the Earth and all its problems again. She flung the broom onto her shoulder and put it in the broom cupboard. A letter from Harry soon arrived.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Good work with Hermione, I know she can get better if you just put in effort. As for Ron, his stomach does the thinking. Try as I may I can't guarantee anything. _

_By now you've gotten your Firebolt I bought you. I never want to hear a single complaint about it come out of your mouth. I really want to help you, and I know the wonders this will do. Before you protest, take it for a ride and you'll want to keep it._

_Assuming you haven't already. You probably rode it as soon as it arrived. Good. Please keep it and use it. Let it let you be happy for a moment. Let it help you to let go. Please just ride it._

_Tell me the date of your first match and I'll show up no matter what. I can't wait to see you on the Firebolt. _

_Me act stupid? Never! I'll try not to be there hero, now that I know you'll still like me. I was worried. Really, it's not that I want to be a hero, you know I don't, I just hate feeling useless. It's almost like my 5th year again, only I'm not as horrible now._

_I can't wait for you to see the flat. It's not much to look at, but just you being there would make it so much better for me. _

_Yesterday Ron and I went to a furniture store and ruined one of the salesladies' days. She got Ron asking why it's called a love seat, and me refusing to buy the more expensive items. She couldn't wait to get us out of there, especially when we had trouble with the muggle money. I feel bad for her._

_The good news is we got furniture that's comfortable and will fit in our little flat. Hopefully you'll be proud of me once you see it. _

_I'd love to visit you at Hogsmeade if I can. I miss you so much Ginny._

_I think about you all day, and then have to go to sleep never having seen you. It's terrible. The sooner I can see you, the better!_

_-Harry _

She grinned, he knew her so well. It was adorable. She ran up to the common room to write a quick reply, Charms could wait.

_Harry,_

_You're right! I love it. Although I can't believe you'd spend so much money on me, I absolutely love it._

_Thank you so much!_

_-Ginny_

**AN:** **Yes the title is a Princess Bride reference. What can I say, I love it!**

**I hope you readers don't think I hate Hermione and think she's weak. I love her, she's just been through a lot and is using school as her therapy_, like eating lots of chocolate after a breakup. _**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6: First Day

****AN: I'm taking a lot of liberties in this chapter. I have to guess which death eaters may or may not be dead. Sorry if my assumptions offend you, but there had to be some death eaters still alive and the books don't give details. Hope you can just go along with it. ****

**Chapter 6: First Day**

September 13th

_Dear Harry,_

_Tryouts went much better than I'd expected. You don't know most of the players, but they're talented. I found a young second year girl for our Seeker. Her name is Freya, and she's pretty good but a little too shy. I need to get her out of her shell somehow. Otherwise I have great confidence in them. _

_The first match is the twenty sixth, which only gives us two weeks, but we can do it. With just a little training we'll thrash Hufflepuff. _

_Since the Quidditch season has started, people around here really have lightened up. Everyone finally has something to be enthusiastic about, it's beautiful. _

_By the way, good luck today, I know you start work. I'm so happy for you, but please take care of yourself. Promise me I'll see you again in one piece. You have no idea how much I care about you._

_Now my life will revolve around practice, but I promise to still write, and you'd better do the same. _

_-Ginny_

September 14th

Harry reread the letter and stashed it in his coat.

"Ready?" Ron asked coming up behind him.

"I have been for months."

They vanished, and reappeared on a city street in front of the Ministry of Magic entrance.

Confidently, Harry walked in. The place had such a different atmosphere from the last time he'd been there, about a year ago. The place was now bright and bustling with activity. People shared pleasant conversation rather than the harsh whispers and stares from last year. The "Magic is Might" statue had been replaced by golden witch and wizard figures, all joining hands and giving the appearance of walking forward.

They took a familiar and crowded elevator to the Auror Department where Kingsley was waiting with open arms.

"So glad you finally came!" He greeted them with firm handshakes.

"Not possibly as much as we are!" Harry replied enthusiastically.

"Good, good. I'd like you both to meet Frendrick Cusack, new head of the Auror Department," Kingsley introduced a dark and towering man that stood behind him, and then left them to their work.

"So, the great Harry Potter eh?" Cusack drawled with a sly smile, "Such a pleasure." He then glanced at Ron, "I'll expect a lot from you too Son."

"Yes sir," Ron said so rigidly Harry expected him to salute like a soldier.

"Well enough formalities. It's time for you two to get started!"

"What will you have us do?" Harry wondered.

"Read up everything in the Avery/Rosier case so you'll be field ready tomorrow," Cusack answered handing them a set of text book like thick file folders.

"We're actually going into the field tomorrow?" Ron was astonished.

"Of course," Cusack gave him a look like he was silly.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I just had the most amazing first day at the Auror office! Granted I was just reading a file, but it was all so interesting, and tomorrow I'm going into the field! _

_This sadly means I won't be able to write to you as often, or really tell you where I am or what I'm doing. I'm sorry about that, but understand that I'm doing something very important. _

_I can't give very many details, but our case is about Avery and Rosier. They may not sound familiar, but they are the only two remaining Death Eaters from Voldemort's original group he started fifty years ago. They're on the loose and recruiting other free Death Eaters. I'm going to try hunting them down._

_That's great about tryouts! I know you'll do great. Despite all this Avery/Rosier business, I'll be at the Quidditch match no matter what my dear. Won't miss it even if Ron gets captured, although I really hope he doesn't. _

_I'll try to keep myself, and Ron as safe as I possibly can. I will see you again, I promise. _

_You're right, I don't know how exactly you feel, but I do know how much I care about you, and I can't imagine that you care even half as much._

_I will see you the 26th even if I have to abandon everything to go._

_-Harry_

**AN: I really want to stress how much your reviews mean to me. I'm not saying that because I want to have lots to feel good about myself. I honestly just want feedback. I'd like to know what's good and bad. Do you want me to keep writing or is it a hopeless cause. Please enlighten me.**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 7: On Impulse

**AN: Honestly, this chapter was really hard for me to write. But it's really important for the other side of this plot that will yet be revealed. I'm just better at the mushy lovey stuff. An I didn't edit it as much as my other chapters. I hope it's still good anyways, or at least readable. If not just wait until the next chapter, I promise it'll be much better.**

**Chapter 7: On Impulse**_  
><em>

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so happy for you! But I hope you'll be safe. Now I'll be worrying like crazy! But I understand how much this means to you. _

_About Avery and Rosier, that's awful! I wish they'd just accept that they lost. I know that's against human nature, but I can still hope. A part of me hopes you find them right away and take them down, another worries and never wants you anywhere near those awful men. Don't get me wrong, I have so much faith in you, I know you can do incredible things. I just want you to be safe. It's terribly selfish of me._

_I'm counting the days until the quidditch match and me seeing you. _

_Your promise means more to me than you know. Thank you Harry, I'm holding you to that._

_Harry you are so silly, you can't possibly care more! As you recall it was I whom liked you first after all! _

_Everyone at Hogwarts is really pumped for the match, practices have been going very well. I really think we can win the quidditch cup! My beaters really work together excellently, the chasers get along too, and I have no doubts in Freya. Our keeper is a 5th year girl, Olive. She's good, but a little shaky. She lets in about a fourth of the goals. I hope she'll just get better over time. _

_Hermione is doing really great. She's pretty much back to her usual over achieving. I've almost joined her too, the amount of work they have us doing these days is ridiculous. I barely have time for quidditch, which is sad. I'm spending too much time actually considering how much homework I have, but it still doesn't feel like enough at all. _

_I always want to be out on that pitch flying and practicing, and getting the other players to improve. School work is second in my mind. I think I want to be a quidditch player when I graduate. Maybe for the Hollyhead Harpies. I met the captain a couple years ago at a slug club, and she even gave me her address for when I was old enough to play. I think I'm going to do it Harry, I really do. _

_I probably will just be on reserve for a couple years, but I'd still really love to do it. _

_Enough about me, keep yourself safe out there!_

_-Ginny_

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure to finally meet you." The man shook his hand firmly. There was a chip in one of his front teeth and as he spoke a hissing noise accompanied the words. "I am Alvin Kane, your new partner." Kane looked like a a middle age man, possibly in his early thirties that had been through a lot. His body was prematurely aged, face worn and rough. Arms covered in burns and bruises, and long thin scar ran down the side of his left cheek.

"It's nice to meet you too." Harry was sure he was a nice man, yet got an uncomfortable feeling from him. "I hear you've been an auror for quite a long time."

"Bah, for about twenty four years. Give or take." Kane shrugged.

"Wow! You must've known Mad-eye." Harry exclaimed.

"Of course." Kane agreed. "He was my partner for a few years. The best I ever had, such a shame what happened to him."

"Yes." Harry looked away, remembering all too well what had happened. "I knew him pretty well."

"He put away more death eaters than anyone else." Kane got a wistful look. "Well enough talk We've got work to do! There's a spot at Godric's Hallow where we believe Rosier is meeting new recruits."

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"Rosier is being heavily guarded, so we go merely to gather information an arrest the recruits that we can. I will be disguised as the death eater Jugson." Kane held up a large vial of a grey bubbling grey potion Harry recognized as polyjuice. "You will go as Lloyd, a wizard I recruited. You will use polyjuice potion of a random muggle. Sound clear?"

Harry nodded somberly.

"Try not to speak as much as possible." Kane ordered, "And don't stare, death eaters tend to avoid interaction with each other."

"Alright." Harry agreed.

"Take my arm so I can apparate you to the right spot." Kane held out his arm, Harry took it eagerly. He finally felt like he was doing something. He was so happy he barely noticed the uncomfortable feeling apparition left.

They appeared on a cozy little town street Harry recognized from his previous visit to Godric Hollow.

"Bottoms up!" Kane handed Harry a vial of the potion. Harry tried not to grimace as he took it and forced the disgusting stuff down his throat. The strange annoyingly ticklish feeling swept through his body. Harry felt his legs lengthen and skin stretch. His shoulders broadened, and hair turned to yellow.

"Ready?" Kan asked, now the Death eater Harry recognized from the battle months previous.

"Always."

They set off down the road, and traveled for quite a long time. Then up ahead Harry saw a small gathering of cloaked figures. One of them eliminated their wand and peered at the approaching couple.

"Who is it?" He croaked.

"Jugson." Kane answered. "And a friend."

The figure relaxed. "Jugson my old friend, I didn't know you'd be joining us. I'll tell Rosier." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mirror. It looked like the one Sirius had given Harry, and evidently worked the same way because Rosier's face appeared from the other end. "Rosier the group is complete, and Jugson is with us."

"Very well, Olster." Rosier replied. "Begin."

Olster turned back to them all. "Alright, you all know why you're hear. The Dark Lord returned from the grave once, and he can do it again."

Harry felt a chill at the words. He knew it couldn't be, these fools had no idea what they were talking about. But still, it was a terrifying thought. How could they even want something so awful? Were they happy when he did rule? How could they be?

"Rosier and Avery believe that the ministry has this secret. Hidden away in the department of mysteries. We want each of you to abduct an unspeakable and use whatever means necessary to get information out of them. We will meet again in eight days." Olster took a dramatic breath, then vanished in a single crack.

There was a surprised breath, and then a few of the dark figures followed his example. The rest looked like they didn't know what to do.

On impulse Harry swiftly pulled out his wand a and stupefied a few. The ones left standing cried out and disapparated.

"Good move Potter!" Kane cackled. "My you got three of them!"

"Thanks." Harry smiled proudly. "So should we apparate with them or what?"

"No, we call in other people to do this sort of thing." Kane held out his wand and shot a message off to someone. "We just wait and make sure they don't wake up."

"So..." Harry felt they should talk about what just happened. "Interesting meeting." He was a little puzzled by it, honestly. It seemed so silly. Did Rosier really expect to achieve anything from this task? If this was the sort of thing they were up to, it'd be easy to take them down.

"More like a waste of time." Kane shook his head. "Rosier is obviously trying to distract Olster. Keep him busy and out of the way."

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked.

"Olster is a joke of a Death Eater. Always messing things up. Rosier is using him to get recruits that will help him with something else."

"What's that?"

"No idea." Kane admitted. "But a think this is just a ruse. They're doing something else, we need to figure out what."

There was a crack and a dull yellow robbed men appeared.

"Evening Kane." One of them greeted cheerfully. "Knocked out a few more sorry people have ya?"

Kane chortled. "No Rasier my friend, this time it Potter here."

Rasier turned and gasped in alarm. "Harry Potter! Merlin I never thought I'd meet you!" He jumped over and shook Harry's hand. "Such a pleasure my good man!"

"Thanks." Harry looked away feeling uncomfortable. He would never get used to this attention.

"Well better get these few into holding." Rasier grinned. "You two can head off to the Ministry without me."

They apparated back in a blink of the eye.

"So what happens now?" Harry wondered.

"The best part." Kane answered with a sly smile. "Paper work! We get to make reports of everything that happened. Isn't that exciting?"

_Dear Ginny,_

_You'e not selfish. You're incredible Ginny, never doubt don't know what it means to me that you care at all. I've spent most of my life feeling that no one would care if I jumped off a bridge. But it also just makes me happy that you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, the most beautiful, fun, kind, amazing girl I know, cares. I could never deserve to have you care about me, but you do. And that makes me happier than I can say. _

_Today I actually got to do real work, and paperwork, which wasn't any fun at all. I can't give details, but I got to stun a few bad guys. We'll be interrogating them tomorrow. My first time, it's going to be great. _

_So I was slow and didn't realize as soon as you that we should be together, but that doesn't mean I care less. Yes I'm stupid, but what difference does that make? _

_I'm so happy for you and the team, I know you'll live up to Gryfindor's name. I know the feeling, at Hogwarts I always wanted to fly more than anything, but Hermione held me back. _

_You'd make a great addition to any quidditch team, and I'll go to all of your games! I really hope the best for you, and hope you're honest in these letters about how you feel. I count the days until we meet again._

_-Harry_

**AN: These next few chapters will be much better. They were so much fun to write! We get to go back to Ginny and Harry love stuff :)**

**As always, please leave me a review whether you hated it, or loved it.**_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 8: All I Want

**AN: Time warp time! This chapter cuts ahead to 26th & the Quidditch match. You know what that means, Harry gets to see Ginny again! Woot woot! Did important stuff happen in the week and a half between the last chapter? Yup, but that's part of the other plot, and it'll come up later, just have faith, you'll see. :) So enjoy! **

**This Chapter is dedicated to my Harry. I miss you every day Stephen.**

**Chapter 8: All I Want  
><strong>

Ginny woke up groggily to the sun coming through her dorm room window. It was the day of the quidditch match, and she was filled with the usual anxiety and excitement.

But, I'll see Harry today, she reminded herself. With a grin she got out of bed and started getting out of her pajamas. It'd been about four whole weeks since she'd seen him, four terrible weeks. But thankfully not as awful as last year. Then she'd worry every day, wondering if she would ever see Harry again, or her brother.

Ginny glanced over and saw Hermione had already gotten up. That was odd, she always waited to go down to breakfast with Ginny. Perhaps she'd just been very hungry.

Whistling, Ginny skipped down stairs, and was shocked to see Harry, waiting in the common room.

"Harry!" She was frozen with shock, but quickly warmed when he smiled, and rushed over to throw her arms around him.

He chuckled happily, running a hand through her hair. "Oh I've missed this."

Ginny looked up straight into his deep green eyes. There was so much there. So much depth. Ginny felt like she saw who Harry is in his eyes. His selflessness, courage, compassion. It was all there looking right back at her. And in that moment she couldn't imagine being with anyone else ever.

Smiling she leaned in, and his lips met her half way. It was an all consuming happy hello kiss. Ginny wished it could last longer.

She parted. "We could do that all day." She smiled. "But there is the match, and breakfast or course."

"Right." Harry agreed taking her hand. "We'd better head down."

They walked to the great hall idly chatting. As they walked the paintings called hello to Harry and called him a hero. Ginny could tell it made him very uncomfortable. He waved back awkwardly with a forced smile.

Ginny loved that about him, he was always humble. For him he was just doing what he was supposed to. He didn't realize just how much people look up to him.

"It's been so long since I've eaten in the great hall." Harry sighed happily once they reached the doors. "Your mom cooks great too, but me and Ron don't."

Ginny laughed. "You two have actually been cooking? Wow it's a wonder you're both still alive."

"Hey!" Harry protested, but still smiled. "We're not that bad! At least, I'm not." He lead her to the Griffindor table, while students stared and pointed. Harry didn't get a chance to sit down, because all the teachers came down to shake his hand, or hug him in Hagrid and McGonagall's case.

Finally Harry was released. "Never a peaceful moment." He sighed.

"Sorry." Ginny said, putting eggs onto her platter.

"It's not your fault." Harry kissed the top of her head. "It was bloody Voldemort's fault."

Their breakfast continued with interruptions from students wanting to shake Harry's hand, or get his autograph. And Ginny got more and more nervous.

Harry seemed to feel it, because he started holding her closer, and rubbed her arm soothingly.

When it came time to go to the pitch, Harry walked holding Ginny as close as possible, and kept assuring her.

Then the time came to part again. They turned to each other simultaneously, keeping their hands locked together.

"I'll be watching you the whole time." Harry promised.

"I'll tell Freya to make a short game." Ginny said fervently. Harry laughed. "Harry, thank you so much for the firebolt."

"You're welcome."

"No, you don't understand how much it means, it-" Harry placed a hand gently on over her mouth.

"I understand, now use it well." He bent down to kiss her briefly before leaving for the stands.

Ginny smiled all the way to where the team waited.

"Alright team." She greeted them. "Big day, first match. Hufflepuff has a fair team, but we're better. We can win, but we're going to win as best we can. I don't want you going easy on them. Either we'll try our best and thrash them, or not win at all. Any player that doesn't do their very best today will be running laps for me until the next match, understood?"

"Yes captain." The team chorused.

"Good, now Freya my boyfriend is here today, so catch the snitch as fast as you possibly can." The team laughed. "Really Freya, don't be afraid to push people out of your way and be aggressive. Beaters, knock them all down. Olive, stay focused, but don't let them intimidate you. Chasers, let's stick as a team and coordinate. Alright, let's do this."

The crowd booed and cheered as they entered the stadium. Ginny zeroed in on Harry, standing in the front row looking right back at her. He smiled her, it was all Ginny needed.

...

Almost two hours latter Harry and Ginny wondered around the lake, hands clasped tightly.

"You did an amazing job." Harry complimented. "And really great on the Firebolt, I'm glade I bought that for you."

"Thanks." Ginny smiled. "You did get yourself one right?"

"Sure did." Harry answered. "I've been out riding it almost every morning. It's been amazing to actually ride again!"

"I know what you mean." Ginny agreed. "There's nothing else like it."

Harry stopped walking and smiled at her. "Ginny, writing to you has really gotten me through the past few weeks."

"Me too." Ginny was ecstatic to hear him say that. "Writing you has really brighten my days."

Harry looked at Ginny so adoringly, she felt on top of the world.

"Ginny, I love you."

…

Oh. My. Gosh.

He'd actually said it.

Harry James Potter, the kindest, most selfless and brave person she'd ever met loved her. Ginny, just a blushing silly girl.

Harry actually loved her. It was incredible.

Ginny beamed. "I love you too."

And then they were kissing like never before.

For those few minutes, or perhaps there were very many, it was just Ginny and Harry. Two people connected, in so many amazingly wonderful ways. An indescribable amazing happiness cracked over their heads and quickly spilled over their entire bodies.

Ginny had never felt happier in her life.

When they had to finally part they both smiled and put their heads together, breathing deeply.

"You're all I've ever, or ever will want." Harry told her.

He couldn't have said anything sweeter.

"I wish we could be together, forever." Ginny sighed, inhaling him in.

"Maybe we can." Harry ran a hand gently down her cheek. Her skin tingled where he touched.

Ginny grinned knowing what he meant. "I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

Harry took her to sit by the shore, and drew her in for another perfect kiss.

**AN: So sorry to everyone that wanted details of the quidditch match. I honestly never really enjoyed reading them in the books, and I don't particularly care to write them either. There might be one later on though if it's important to the plot. In case it wasn't clear though, Griffindor won. **

**The next chapter has been the most fun so far to write, and the next two after it I really liked too. Hope you feel the same way.**

**Please give up a few minutes of your time to review, I'd really appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 9: Celebratory Drinks

**Chapter 9: Celebratory Drinks**

"Going to see that game was a really good idea." Harry grinned thinking of the kiss he and Ginny had shared. It'd been incredible! And he'd finally said what he'd wanted to for so long. He'd finally told Ginny he loved her. The euphoric feeling pumped through his veins, Harry hoped it would forever.

"Yeah the best idea we've had in a long time." Ron agreed, he looked blissfully delirious, yet nervous about something.

"Wasn't it great to see Hermione again?" Harry asked when Ron looked distracted.

"Huh? Oh yes, she looked great. Leaving wasn't fun."

"Oh, I know what you mean." Harry agreed slumping happily into their sofa.

"I'm going to marry her!" Ron suddenly blurted out, looking relieved to say it.

Harry jumped up. "What! Are you.. Are you serious?" He was too shocked to be happy, yet.

Ron nodded fervently.

"Did... Did you ask her today when we went to Hogwarts?"

"Oh no!" Ron looked startled. "I haven't asked her, yet! I just." He shook his head and took a seat in their recliner. "Today when we were together..." He trailed off. "I knew it when... I'm... I'm going to ask her as soon as I get the money for a ring."

"Wow." Harry breathed out a heavy breath, and fell back onto the sofa.

"Wow." Ron agreed. "But it's right, I know it."

"But we just started being aurors." Harry reminded him. "It might be a pretty long time before you can get a ring."

"I know." Ron looked at his best friend earnestly. "But Hermione will wait, I know she will."

"Wait, how long do you expect her to wait?" Harry wondered.

"No more than a year." Ron assured. "I'll save up most of my money for month, and I should be able to afford it in about seven months. It'll be perfect, because then she'll be out of Hogwarts."

Harry was surprised that Ron had thought it through this much. What had happened with Hermione that day? What had she said to get Ron this way?

"Wow, well that's wonderful!" Harry declared giving Ron a playful slap on the shoulder. "I should get us drinks!" He summoned a couple bottles and glasses from the kitchen. Filling them generously, they then held up the cups.

"To Hermione!" Ron declared. "My future wife!" They took gulps.

"To you and Hermione!" Harry beamed. "May your wedding be the best day of both of your lives!" They took large swigs to that.

Harry then thought of something. "Be right back!" He dashed back to his bedroom. There he shuffled through his desk to find blank paper and a quill that wasn't bent.

_Ginny, _

_Quick note, reply instantly! I have something I need to tell you, but first you have to promise on the lives of our future children that you will NOT tell anyone ESPECIALLY Hermione NO MATTER WHAT. Really no joke, swear it._

_ I love you, Harry_

"Prongs." Harry turned to his owl, releasing him from his cage. "I need you to get this to Ginny, but very quickly, as fast as you possibly can, then wait for her to send a reply back."

Prongs hooted at him, and took the note before swooping out the window.

Harry returned to Ron.

"So marriage." Harry sat back down. "That's pretty big."

"And brilliant!" Ron seemed completely, deliriously happy. And perhaps drunk considering the already empty bottle of firewhiskey next to him.

"Do you think you'll have children?"

Ron smiled opening another bottle. "Yes of course." He held up his then full glass. "To our future children!" And chugged down most of what he'd poured.

About a hour later Ron was incredibly hammered and now spewing out gibberish.

"You know what the best part about Hermione is?" He slurred.

"What?" Harry asked almost laughing at his friend. He'd stopped drinking after two glasses.

"She.. She, you know she's pretty amazing, right?"

"Yes."

"She does everything I like, and I just love her."

"Right." Harry chuckled.

"I think when we get married we, we are gonna just live in the moon and keep all our kids happy all, all the time."

"Of course."

There was a tapping at the window and Harry turned to see that Prongs had returned carrying a letter. Gleefully Harry got up to retrieve it.

_Harry,_

_All right I promise! Now hurry up and tell me before I die from suspense. _

_-Ginny_

Harry grinned, and got some parchment to respond.

_Ginny,_

_Tonight when we got back to the flat from Hogwarts Ron revealed something amazing. He says he's going to ask Hermione to marry him!_

_I can't believe it! Considering how long it took them to even admit they liked each other, I thought they wouldn't get married for at least three years! But Ron says that as soon as he can buy a ring, he's going to ask her! _

_I'm so happy for him. Ron is finally going to do something right for a change. Really, this is the best decision he's ever made._

_Also makes me wonder what happened today between them. Ron keeps hinting, but wont actually tell me anything. Maybe you'll have more luck with Hermione._

_I got us some celebratory drinks, and now Ron is out of his mind drunk. It's quite funny, but I should probably get him to bed before he does something stupid._

_By the way, seriously, don't say a word to Hermione, me and Ron will never forgive you. In fact you should probably enchant this letter so she can never read it._

_I love you always,_

_-Harry_

Satisfied, Harry went back to Ron. He was now up and hugging the wall.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry laughed.

Ron turned to him shakily. "Uh this guy congratulated me." He pointed to their wall.

"Of course he did." Harry shook his head. "Come on mate, we need to get you in bed."

"Alright pal!" Ron leaned onto Harry. "You always taken care of me."

"What are friends for?"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come to our wedding?"

"Of course I will!"

"Good, cause you're my brother."

"I sure am." Harry set Ron down onto his bed. "Now you stay there and sleep."

"Night!" Ron called, the fell back and started snoring.

Harry laughed and went to his own bed.

**AN: I had a very similar experience when my friend Patrick told me and our friends he was going to ask his then girlfriend to marry him. It was really funny, but I couldn't put all the things he said and did since this is a K+ rated story ;) **

**Please review! I'm still waiting for my first flame ;)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets

**An: This chapter occurs at the same time as the last, I put in Harry's letters again in case you forgot what they said. And since they're simultaneous I thought I'd publish them at the same time :) so I had less time to edit, but I hope it's still good.**

**Chapter 10: Secrets  
><strong>

Ginny walked up the stairs light as a feather, her last kiss with Harry still remained on her grinning lips. She stumbled into the common room and spotted Hermione. She was sitting alone, merely gazing at the fire, a foolish grin that only people in love can have rested on her face.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny plopped down next to her. "Amazing day, huh?"

"The best." Hermione agreed. "What did you and Harry do?"

"Well there was the match first, of course." Ginny began.

"Yes the match, how did that go by the way?" Hermione asked.

"Wait, you weren't there?"

"Ron and I... Took a detour." Hermione grinned slyly.

Gross this is my brother we're talking about! Ginny felt a little bad because she was such great friends with Hermione, but really didn't want to hear details about her love life like a normal friend would. Sure she did want to know in one way, but really no one wants to hear stuff like that about a sibling.

"Oh, well we won the game." Ginny continued, now getting to the good part. "And then we just went walking around the lake, and." She held a dramatic pause grinning. The wonderful feeling bubbling into her mouth. Hermione leaned forward nodding eagerly. "Harry told me he loves me."

"Aww." Hermione sighed with a smile. "How sweet. It's about time, that boy has loved you for at least a year."

"You really think so?"

"Oh yes." Hermione assured her. "He might've always loved you, but was just too stupid to realize it."

"Like another guy we know." Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione looked away still smiling.

"What'd you two do?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Oh this, and that." Hermione avoided an answer.

"Oh come on, give me something." Ginny insisted.

"We mostly stayed indoors." Hermione grinned.

O...kay...?

Hermione wouldn't elaborate.

Ginny was going to pester her more, but just then there was a tapping at the window. It was Prongs, Harry's owl.

He was already sending her a letter? What could it possibly be about? Quickly she went to retrieve it, noticing that Prongs was sticking around for her reply.

_Ginny, _

_Quick note, reply instantly! I have something I need to tell you, but first you have to promise on the lives of our future children that you will NOT tell anyone ESPECIALLY Hermione NO MATTER WHAT. Really no joke, swear it._

_ I love you, Harry_

This was pretty weird. A secret? How intriguing. Their future children? Ginny laughed lightly. She loved the idea. And he'd written that he loved her. That was almost as good as him saying it.

"Is that from Harry?" Hermione asked, gazing over curiously from the couch.

"Yeah, but it's nothing important." Ginny brushed her away. Obviously Hermione shouldn't hear about this.

Quickly Ginny used the parchment Harry had sent and flipped it over to write an assurance on the back, and sent it off with Prongs.

She then went back to sit by Hermione. It was probably about Ron, that was why Harry didn't want Hermione to know. Was he in trouble? Ginny hoped not.

But back to Hermione. "Couldn't you tell me anything?"

Hermione grinned and shook her head. "Nothing really."

Yeah right.

"Well, I'm actually pretty tired, see you tomorrow." Hermione said looking wide awake, in fact very keyed up. She hugged Ginny, then danced up the stairs to the dorm room.

There was definitely a lot she wasn't saying.

Ginny sat there wondering what to do with herself.

Well, she did have a lot of homework to do.

She tried to sit down and focus but there was too much on her mind.

Harry loved her. What had happened to Hermione today? Harry loved her. What was the secret? Harry loved her. Was Ron alright? Harry loved her.

Harry loved her.

She couldn't get over that one. It was too mind blowingly, world shattering, life alteringly marvelous.

Ginny sat there for over a hour just thinking of marrying Harry, and having children, and living happily ever after. When Prongs returned she almost didn't hear him, she was so consumed in her bubble of elated thoughts.

Prongs dropped off the letter, and flew back out the window.

_Ginny,_

_Tonight when we got back to the flat from Hogwarts Ron revealed something amazing. He says he's going to ask Hermione to marry him!_

_I can't believe it! Considering how long it took them to even admit they liked each other, I thought they wouldn't get married for at least three years! But Ron says that as soon as he can buy a ring, he's going to ask her! _

_I'm so happy for him! Ron is finally going to do something right for a change. Really, this is the best decision he's ever made._

_Also makes me wonder what happened today between them. Ron keeps hinting, but wont actually tell me anything. Maybe you'll have more luck with Hermione._

_I got us some celebratory drinks, and now Ron is out of his mind drunk. It's quite funny, but I should probably get him to bed before he does something stupid._

_By the way, seriously, don't say a word to Hermione, me and Ron will never forgive you. In fact you should probably enchant this letter so she can never read it._

_I love you always,_

_-Harry_

Ginny nearly dropped the letter.

Merlin! She couldn't believe it. Ron had...! It was amazing! And shocking! And him drunk must've been hilarious.

It was just, wow!

What on Earth had happened today?

Ginny felt so proud of her brother. Perhaps he wasn't a complete idiot after all!

She found some parchment and jotted down a respond that she'd send the next morning.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Wow! I can't believe it! I'm with you, I thought Ron would wait years before asking her. But this is so great! And Hermione will definitely say yes._

_ She wouldn't tell me anything about what happened today either, but this makes me think that a lot transpired. Those two! I'll try again tomorrow, but Hermione went to bed a long time ago. _

_ I've never seen Ron drunk, but I'm sure it's pretty funny! Lucky you getting to take care of him. That's very sweet, by the way. _

_ I understand, and I promise not to tell her. My lips are sealed. I'm actually very good at keeping secrets. You have no idea what things I know!_

_ I love you too,_

_ -Ginny_

Wow, this was the best news ever! Ginny enchanted both letters, in case Hermione woke up and found the one Ginny had written, and then hit the sack feeling happier than ever.

**AN: Alright so I'm going to leave something up to you guys: should the next chapter be Hermione and Ron's day? Or do you guys just not care and want me to move on? Up to you guys! Please send me a message, or review with what you want. Because of this, I wont be posting the next chapter for a couple days. At that point I'll just do what you guys asked for, and if only one person replies to this, they'll get what they want :) To be more clear, I'll take your opinions until the 14th. Thanks you guys! This'll give me chance to write my other very neglected stories :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Surprises

September 27th

**AN: I'm so sorry this chapter is very late. Life interfered, as it usually does. But finally here we have it. And I only got requests to move on, so your wish is my command! Some of you might expect it to be really great since it took so long to post, but honestly it's one of the weakest chapters. But I think still readable.  
><strong>

**Chapter 11: Surprises**

"Are you going to tell the rest of your family?" Harry asked as the walked up the old path to the Burrow. As usual the Weasley family, and honorary member Harry, were gathering Sunday night for dinner.

"No way!" Ron answered with a frightened look. "Hermione would know within weeks. And besides I don't want them all bothering me about it, they can be so bad sometimes."

Harry smiled, Ron's brothers loved to pick on him mercilessly. During the summer when Hermione was staying with them George took every opportunity to tease. It was mostly just looks, nudges, and innuendos but it was enough to bother Ron.

The thing was though, that Mrs. Weasley didn't bother stopping George because she was just happy to see that he was still able to joke around.

As they got closer Harry could see Mr. Weasley and Bill in the yard setting up their largest few tables, and some floating lanterns. Mrs Weasley was floating platters over flowing with food onto the tables. She turned and saw them approaching, and a great smile warmed her face.

"Harry my dear!" She called out.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Ron grumbled.

"And Ron!" She finished, extending her arms out in welcome. "So happy you're here!" She enveloped them both into warm hugs. "Dinner will be ready soon, you can go in and wash up now." Ron made a face at the way she was acting as if they were seven, but Harry liked it. It was so much nicer to hear than the hard commands he'd grown up with.

Inside Fluer was in the kitchen finishing up the pudding, while George was on the sofa playing with a small device that kept emitting small sparks.

"Hey George!" Harry greeted overly excited. George looked up and gave a genuine smile, something that was a rarity as of late.

"Harry! Good to see you." George greeted, then went back to the a small brown cylinder he'd been toying with.

Harry was surprised to see how happy and alert George looked. Lately he'd just looked sick all the time. But here he was smiling with color in his cheeks, and actually working on a new device. He'd barely been going to the joke shop at all.

"What're you working on?" Ron asked taking a seat next to him on the shabby sofa.

Quickly stashing the object, George got a mischievous smile. "Top secret Ronnie, for big boys only." He winked at Harry.

Ron looked about to make a retort when his mother stepped in. "Dinner's ready, but Percy still isn't here..." She pressed her lips together in distaste.

"Probably stuffed up in his office, having the time of his life." George rolled his eyes. Mr. Weasley stepped in, shaking his head.

"He'll be here soon, we should just get started. Fluer, is the pudding done?"

"Iz just needing to cool." She piped up, taking of her apron. She seemed to be glowing even more than usual, perhaps she was just happier than before.

Everyone had definitely cheered up considerably, it was bewilderingly wonderful. The family went outside only to find Percy coming up the path, accompanied by a girl.

"Whoa," Ron breathed out. "Who is that?"

Everyone was frozen, watching as the mysterious girl came closer, her features becoming more defined. It was hard to tell in the setting sun, but she looked pretty.

She was a head shorter than Percy, whom proudly lead her by the arm. She had a nervous, yet happy expression on her fair face which was surrounded by tresses of honey hair. Soon she was close enough for Harry to see that she had large animated blue eyes, that were just then taking in all these new people.

"Mum, dad." Percy smiled at them. "This is Audrey, I've told you a little about her."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley's expression softened, she went over to shake the girl's hand. "Yes, I've heard a lot about you dear. Are you joining us for dinner?"

Audrey was suddenly struck by worry. "Percy didn't tell you I was coming?" She gave him a pouting face.

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise." He smiled at her.

Audrey looked back at all of the crowd. "I'm sorry." She had a sweet and gentle voice that would melt anyone's heart.

"No, no, it's alright." Mrs. Weasley put an arm around her. "We have plenty of food."

"It all looks really good!" Audrey exclaimed, looking at the table with an overflowing feast. "I shouldn't have eaten lunch!"

Mr. Weasley chuckled, and everyone went over to seat themselves. Harry ended up between Mr. Weasley and Ron, with Percy and Audrey comfortably across from him.

Once everyone had served themselves the questions for Audrey began.

"Do you work at the Ministry too?" Bill asked as he dug into his potatoes.

"Oh no," Audrey giggled lightly. "Its too stuffy there, fine for Percy." She shot him an adoring look. "But never for me. I work at a fashion workshop, where I design clothes. Mostly dresses, but bags sometimes too."

"Oh! What stores could I look look at your things?" Fluer was excited that someone around finally appreciated fashion too. She began badgering her with questions, and the two seemed to be having a lot of fun.

Harry was just happy that Audrey wasn't gaping at him. She would occasionally glance at him, but otherwise treated him like he was anyone else. Percy must've explained why he was there, and that he didn't enjoy attention.

"So then how did you two meet?" Harry asked when Fluer was finally finished.

Audrey batted her eyelashes at Percy, leaning closer. "He almost arrested me."

Ron nearly spit out his drink, Mrs. Weasley gave a silent gasp, and Harry snorted on his rice.

Audrey straight out laughed, easing the tension. "It really was funny! Percy, you tell."

Percy was stiff as ever, but his lips curved ever so slightly into a smile. "Well I was visiting Diagon Alley a couple months ago." He explained. "And I saw this gathering in a dark alley, which always means trouble. I went to go investigate and found Audrey trying to sell enchanted jewelry. Without a permit, I found out."

"I didn't know it was illegal!" She threw her head back in laughter. "I'm muggle-born!"

"Any ways." Percy continued, shaking his head. "I got rid of the crowd and asked her what she was doing."

"I explained that I had no idea what I was doing was wrong." Audrey cut in. "But he still tried to take me in. Luckily, I had some instant darkness powder. Thanks pal!" She held out a hand to George, which he enthusiastically smacked. "Anyways, I was out of there in a second."

"Well I would've tracked you down." Percy spoke up. "But the ministry had more important matters to take care of."

"Right." Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Anyways." Percy continued. "Then I run into her five day latter-"

"It was six." Audrey interrupted.

Percy sighed. "We've been here before, it was five."

"Definitely six." Audrey disagreed firmly.

"Forget it." Percy shrugged. "Some days latter, I see her again, this time not doing anything illegal. She was in the Leaky Caldron, just sitting down to dinner. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't just bring her in if she wasn't doing anything, so I decided to just talk and explain that she couldn't sell without a certified permit, or next time I'd arrest her."

"But the thing is." Audrey spoke up. "I didn't recognize him at all. I'm just trying to enjoy my soup when some red head come up and starts telling me I need a selling permit. I thought it was some sort of bizarre pick-up line."

Everyone laughed except Percy, his cheeks were turning pink.

"So I was trying to figure out what he wanted, and then I finally recognized him, and asked if he was going to arrest me. He was so nice and agreed not to." Audrey ended on a sweet note, giving Percy another adoring expression. "I offered to buy him dinner as a thank you, but he sad he had to be somewhere, so I agreed to meet him the next night instead. And the rest is history!"

Fluer and Mrs. Weasley sighed happily at the sweet story, while the men continued eating happily. Everyone went back to their separate conversations, and food.

"How is work, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry sighed heavily. "Going nowhere."

"Didn't you capture a few death eaters last week?"

"Yes, but they weren't at all useful. They could hardly tell us their names, let alone Rosier and Avery's plans. They were just scared and didn't know a thing, not even real death eaters. And since then we've just been getting more and more dead ends."

"Such is the auror business!" Mr. Weasley sighed, taking a sip of his wine. "Don't get too frustrated, it's to be expected."

"I suppose." But Harry didn't feel any better about it. They weren't any where near capturing Rosier or Avery, and that meant more people would continue to suffer.

"Everyone." Bill suddenly got their attention, standing up. "Fluer and I have something to announce."

Harry glanced over and saw Fluer peering up at her husband with a misty eyed look. She stood up proudly and beautifully. "I'm pregnant!" She announced joyfully.

The table then became a scene of clapping and cheering, hugs and tears. Mrs. Weasley just kept saying "I'm going to be a grannie" over and over again, in complete elated shock. Bill and Fluer looked beside themselves in joy.

At such an intimate moment Harry felt like an outsider intruding in their family. They felt more like his family than anyone ever had, but they still weren't his.

Not wanting to interrupt, Harry went to shake Bill's hand and hug Fluer before slipping away, back to the house.

He already missed Ginny, especially since he was in her home. It still felt odd to be there without her. She was the link that made him feel like he was truly a part of this family. But with her gone, he was just a friend visiting.

Harry collapsed onto the coziest of sofas. He'd spent many hours just sitting in that exact spot next to Ginny.

There was a soft creak from the back door, and Harry looked up to see Audrey tip-toeing in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." She smiled bashfully.

"No, I'm just sitting here." Harry sat up straighter.

"Mind if I join you?"

Harry shrugged, and she sat down in one of the beaten down chairs.

"I was pretty nervous to come here tonight." Audrey brushed her hair back. "But everyone is so nice."

"Yeah." Harry grinned. "They're the best. I've always felt so welcome here."

"Lucky you, you already get along with your girl friend's family, no worries there." Audrey winked.

"Yes, but I was a little worried some of her brothers wouldn't like me dating her." Harry admitted.

"What? But you're Harry Potter! How could they object?"

"Well, they can be pretty protective of their sister, and I practically live here a lot of the time. Over summer, whenever we'd goto bed, everyone would give me these looks like they were daring me to do something and get my teeth knocked out."

Audrey laughed, then sobered. "I was also nervous to meet you."

"Me?"

"Of course! I mean, you're Harry Potter! But now I see, you're a regular wizard. Just a brave person, and I want to thank you."

"Uh... You're welcome." Harry felt uncomfortable.

"No really, thank you. One of my closest friends would still be in prison if it weren't for you."

Harry never knew what to say to things like that. It made him incredibly proud, and happy. Yet he didn't feel like he could truly measure up, or take credit.

"I had a lot of help. Ron out there helped me more than most, you should thank him too." Harry knew Ron would love that.

Audrey smiled. "I already did."

There was a peaceful silence, and then Audrey got up and went back to the door.

"Audrey, wait." Harry called after her. She turned, slightly surprised.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that from what I can tell, I think you're great for Percy. I hope you can become a Weasley some day."

Audrey's face softened again. "Me too Harry. I just have to get that idiot out there to ask me."

Harry laughed as she skipped out the door. He could tell that Audrey loved Percy by just the way she talked about him. She would be a wonderful addition to the Weasley family.

Harry hoped he could be too, some day.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I just had the most wonderful time with your family today! So much great news there. First, the most surprising, George is nearly himself again. I don't know why or how, but he seemed to be truly happy tonight. He looked so much better, and is actually working again. I'm so happy for him, hope he only gets better._

_Another surprise, Percy brought along his girlfriend. I didn't know he even had one, did you? Well any how, her name is Audrey and she's very nice. Everyone seems to like her, and it's good to see Percy so happy. I expect they'll be together for a long time._

_And perhaps happiest of all, Fluer is pregnant! Yes my love, you are going to be an aunt! They don't know the gender, but it's due in May._

_You're going to make a wonderful aunt, and I hope to be there to see it._

_I already miss you, I truly do. Especially since I was at the Burrow. It's hard. Everyone is still healing, but yet has improved so much. _

_It's so beautiful how life will go on, new life. A new Weasley. Your mother is so happy, she can't wait._

_I can't wait until Monday, where I'll have something to do again. It helps me to not be as lonely. _

_I love you always, and hope you're happy,_

_-Harry_

**AN: So some of you might think that it's too early for George to be himself again. And he isn't fully, but you'll see in chapters to come why and how he's getting better. **

**As always, please reiew :)  
><strong>


	13. NOT a chapter

To all of my loyal readers,

Wow! It's been nearly a year since I last updated! Major slacking on my part! It's been so long that I'd forgotten about this story, and I can't even remember why I stopped writing it! I still have half of chapter 12 written, but I just never finished for some reason.

But a guest reviewer started leaving reviews here, and it made me think of this story again. So I re-read all the chapters, and I remembered all the potential this story has. There's still a lot I could do with it.

Then I read the reviews, and felt really, _really_ guilty. You guys left such sweet comments, and I just dropped the story! Makes me feel bad... But I'm sure that all my readers have forgotten this story, and moved on with their lives.

But for any of you that might not have, this note is for you!

I want to apologize for letting this story go, and explain why I wont continue with it just yet.

First of all in reading it again I was really embarrassed by my awful grammar, and all the typos. I just had to shake my head, and plant my face in my hands. It doesn't look like a girl who is supposedly getting a degree in journalism wrote it. It looks like an eight grader's story. So I'm definitely going to need to fix these chapters. And get a beta if I continue. Grammar is most definitely _not_ my strong point, but this is just sad.

Next I'm putting this off because I'm really into other stories I'm writing right now. I've got to that I'm focusing on right now, and adding a third (and that third needing so much work) while I still have a life and school would just be too much for me right now.

I actually think this story is a more enjoyable read to my other Harry/Ginny story, but I have a lot more ideas for that one, and it's a lot more fun to write.

And last-but the most important-is that I don't know where I want to keep taking this story. I have no clue. When I first had the idea I typed up all of my ideas for it, and the whole structure of the story. But then my laptop crashed, so I've lost all of that. I still have vague memories of my ideas, but I mean it was a year ago, and a lot has gone on since then. So Im not sure where to pick up the story, or where I want it to go.

But does all this mean I've given up on the story? NO!

If you guys still want me to keep going, I will try to make it work. I will sit down and work out the plot, and revise the old chapters. It will probably take a while though.

So let me know if you want me to keep going, and you could also help me with any ideas you have. And if one (or more of you) could be my beta, then wonderful! It'll probably get done more quickly, and be better!

But if no one replies, I guess I'll just drop the story completely.

So thank you for reading (if anyone actually read this whole thing), and happy reading!


	14. Short Note

Short note:

Okay guys so the response wasn't tremendous, but it was enough to get my attention!

So I'm going to continue the story :)

Thank you all so much for your support, it means _so_ much to me!

So I've found a beta, and I'll be working really hard :)

First I'll be re-posting better versions of the chapters already up. Then we'll get to new chapters. So it will be a while. But don't lose hope!

You guys are the best, thank you so much!


End file.
